Costica IPod Shuffle
by EclipseIsMyLifeNoMore
Summary: I LOVE Wildwood Dancing so I decided to do a 10 song IPod Shuffle with Costi and Jena  Costica . Please R&R since this is my first IPod Shuffle! Rated T just in case


Hola! So I've been seeing those Ipod shuffle challenges lately and I thought I'd try it out. So tell me what you think! Thanks again for rating and reviewing! It means a lot (especially the flames becase I LOVE criticism) haha I'm serious I do. :)

Everything belongs to Juliet Marillier and the song's artists...even though I've read Wildwood Dancing so many times it SHOULD be mine.

-EclipseIsMyLifeNoMore

_**Just a dream-Carrie Underwood**_

Yes, he had gone to fight in the war, but he couldn't be dead. The world was still spinning and the sun was still shining. Babies were being born and children were laughing. No. This couldn't be. As I saw the casket being carried into the church I stared at it, not seeing it completely, not comprehending that my Costin, my soul mate, was in that pine box. It wasn't possible. The massive enormity hit me suddenly as the casket was set down at the front of the church and I ran forward and grasped the casket with all my might. My nails scratched uselessly at the box, trying to get to my Costi. He wasn't gone. He couldn't be. This had to be a dream.

_**A little fall of rain-LesMiserables**_

As Costi lay on the ground bleeding heavily, he dreamed of Jena. _Poor Jena. This will kill her._ He thought to himself as the pain intensified. He dreamed that he was in her arms and though she was crying, he wasn't in any pain because he was at home in her arms. How he wished he was in her arms in that moment. _Jena I love you more than anything in the world. I will love you forever._ was his last thought.

_**Some hearts-Carrie Underwood**_

I had never considered myself lucky and after the past few weeks I had thought myself to be cursed. But laying there in my husband's arms, I knew I was incredibly lucky. Other people wanted money, luxury, or land but not Costi. He told me daily that all he wanted and would ever want was me. He shifted and murmured in my ear.

"I'm so lucky to have you forever." And he sealed it with a kiss.

_**How does she know?-Enchanted**_

"What are you doing for her birthday?" My mother asked me and I shrugged. She laughed and pulled me by the arm into the market.

"My boy, you have to let her know that you love her!" she said kindly.

"But I tell her everyday!" I protested.

"Yes and that's good but get her something that she can keep forever as proof."

So we walked for hours until I found a little locket that had the word engraved into it. When I gave it to her, she loved it and knew without a doubt that I would love her forever.

I_**f I die young-The Band Perry**_

She was so young. The people all knew it and talked it about it daily. After the death of her husband, she had never been the same. But no one ever thought she would do _this._ Her poor aunt had discovered Jenica laying in her bed covered in her blood that poured out onto the floor and soaked the blankets. She had apologized in a letter and told everyone not to worry because she was safe with Costi. The locket enscribed with the word Forever, that Costi had gotten on her last birthday before he died was clutched in one hand and she had a smile on her face.

_**True Love's Kiss-Enchanted**_

As we kissed, I knew that this was true love's kiss. I had dreamed of it since childhood and now it had became a reality. His lips pressed gently to mine and then he pulled back. I smiled and settled against him but he pulled me through the forest. As we reached Taul Ielelor, he kissed me once more and showed me the view as the sun began to set on the lake. But I was too wrapped up in my own little fairytale to notice.

_**You're still you- Josh Groban**_

As the sun began to shine through the curtains in their room, he shifted slightly and watched Jena sleep. He was amazed at everything that had occurred in the past few months. He was now a man and Jena was—as of yesterday—his wife. And yet, with all the change, she was still the girl he had spent his life as a frog with. She was still kind and caring and brave and still ate pond weed pancakes with him. She was still Jena and he hoped that that would never change for one instant.

_**When God made you-Natalie Grant and Newsong**_

As Jena and Costi stood side by side, vowing to never leave each others sides, Jena and Costi had the exact same train of thought.

**She's so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?**

_He's so handsome. I hope I never take him for granted._

**I love her so much. She's the perfect fit for me and I will never hurt her or leave her.**

_I love him so much. I've finally found my soul mate after so many years._

_**I hope this never ends. **_

As the priest pronounced them husband and wife, he swept her into a kiss that promised a life of love and happiness. And he was right.

_**She will be loved- Maroon 5**_

As she stormed outside, he stood in the courtyard. He debated whether or not to follow her and suddenly his mind was made up and he ran after her. She saw him running after her and she began to run as well. But eventually he won and caught her wrist and pulled her toward her.

"Let go Costin! I'm so mad at you I don't even want to look at you!" she screamed but he enfolded her into his arms.

"No. I will never let you go and I will never love anyone else for the rest of my days." he said and crushed his lips to hers before she could protest. As she began to relax, he carefully pulled away and she smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." she murmured and he smiled and led her back home where they belonged.

_**The prayer-Charlotte Church and Josh Groban**_

As she watched him march away, she began to cry and clutch her new locket. She started praying for him as soon as she couldn't see him anymore. _Please keep him safe. I can't live without him. He's my soul mate. Please let him come home to me alive and safe._

He heard her start to cry as he walked away but he forced himself to keep walking. _Please keep her safe while I'm gone and help her to not cry. It makes me hurt to see her cry. Jena, I'll be with you soon so don't cry anymore. I'll always be there for you, no matter what. Nothing can ever seperate us. Not even death. _


End file.
